A random Homestuck story
by Homestuckfreaks
Summary: This will go through the characters thought out Hometuck, and some of Kuroshitsuji Aka Black Butler's. There are other characters in here that are originals from our own minds. There will be smuty smut smut (Sorry it hasn't happened yet.) If you are under the age of 18 or don't want colorful language or anything sexual then please don't give us bad feedback. (YOU WERE WARNED!)
1. Rose's POV

**DISCLAIMER: HOMESTUCK BEE-LONGS TO ANDREW HUSSIE NOT US(There it two of us doing dis story so it will take at least a month (or hopefully sooner) for an update youwa welcome)**

**~Rose and Grell**

* * *

**ROSE'S POV~  
**My first day at highschool and it was already hell, my schedule was like this:

first hour - English  
second hour - Chorus  
third hour - Homeroom  
fourth hour - World studies  
fifth hour - Gymnastics  
sixth hour - Lunch  
seventh hour - Math  
eighth hour - Biology  
ninth hour - Dancing

So I went to my classes hoping they didn't make me take off my beanie (I was a half breed human cat mix I had ears and a tail like a cat I also had the reflexes of a cat.) I hated taking off my beanie.  
"Rose you will be working with Karkat and Sollux today." The teacher, Mr. English, said in a british accent earning a sigh from me.  
"Fine." I hissed getting up I looked around and saw two boys I walked over to them reading their minds for their names. The short one with Red eyes was Karkat and the boy with one red and one blue eye was Sollux.  
"Hi therre." I purred mentally slapping myself for the 'r's coming out as a purr, they just looked at me and started laughing.  
"What?" I asked their confused beanie covered heads. Without realising it I was on the desk ripping their beanies off their heads.  
"HEY!" They yelled at me as I laughed and rolled off the desk my beanie falling off my head, I cursed loudly and scrambled for the beanie.  
"WOAH ARE THOSE FUCKIN' CAT EARS?" Karkat asked. I hissed at him and he backed off putting his beanie back on over his horns, Sollux however just stuffed his beanie into his bag blushing an odd mustard yellow color.  
"Lets just get this over with." I said trying so hard not to hiss it out as I looked at Sollux's horns he had two on each side his hair spiked up like Ross's although done a bit different. The class went on and eventually I couldn't handle it I had to ask.  
"Do your horns taste like candy corn?" I asked and they both froze.  
"DON'T TOUCH THE-ARGH!" Karkat said doubling over in his seat I sat there my head starting to pound, I groaned Sollux looked over at me then at Karkat who had his head in his hands.  
"You should help him it'll only get worse." I said standing up and collapsing to the floor I heard my name being called but I didn't care at this point I curled into a ball and I heard Ross running down the hall he came in and shoved everyone aside.  
"Rose please tell me you didn't do what I think you did." He pleaded with me but thats all I really remember from that point because I blacked out.

* * *

I opened my eyes I was still in the classroom Karkat was glaring at me yet blushing a bright red color I groaned my head was pounding again.  
"Hey how you feeling?" Ross asked me while I pulled his beanie off his head he twitched but didn't take it back.  
"Theirrr like you." I purred out Sollux snorting as the 'r' came out as a purr again.  
"Oh?" Ross asked looking up at Sollux and Karkat both shrugged, Karkat pulled off his beanie showing his horns. Ross gasped covering his mouth.  
"Tho you a troll or a demon?" Sollux asked a lisp coming through he cursed then said it again without lisping. I giggled then groaned as pain went through my head.  
"I'm a troll." Ross said picking me up I groaned in pain and when he sat me in my seat.  
"WOAH MAN, HOW THE HELL?" Karkat said swearing only once in that sentence.  
"We're twins but we're very different from each other," Ross said starting to explain that I have low health and I can read and control minds too and if someone has a headache then I kind of absorb it but I can't hold onto two really bad ones at the same time so it amplifies and goes into another person.  
"Ross I think they get it." I groaned out through clenched teeth.  
"Your canines are showing." Ross said. I hissed at him getting up stumbling, then walking out just as the bell rang. (It didn't makes any sense so I changed it) Ross rushed after me grabbing my beanie for me muttering an apology behind his back for how I acted.

* * *

"Why did you act like that Rose?" Ross asked walking with me and catching up with his stride. He was taller than me but only by a few inches he was 6ft and I was 4ft. (Big difference I know.)  
"I have a major headache right now." I hissed my 'r's coming out normal, I was pissed. "So I think it would be a great idea just to piss off right now Ross." He flinched, put my beanie on my head perfectly, and walked in front of me on our way home.

We're twins and we know each other better than our parents do. We walked inside and immediately after I took off my backpack I was pushed to the wall by my neck. I was gasping for breath as Ross was trying to get our father off of me, when our mother came in seeing our father she ran to him screaming something like 'Get off her' I couldn't tell. I was starting to see black spots from lack of oxygen. There was a knock on the door, our oldest brother looked at me worriedly, then when I smiled at him he answered the door. I saw the two worst people to see this happening to me. Sollux, Karkat and girl that also had horns. I looked at them making a big mistake, I felt a punch to my stomach, I whimpered, and when it happened again I screamed. Another bad choice they heard me, peaked inside, they all rushed in when they saw me against a wall.  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?" Karkat yelled questioningly Sollux's eyes started to glow (more like shoot off electricity) and I suddenly felt the pressure off my neck. I collapsed to the ground gasping for my breath Ross and the girl helped me sit up "Arre you okay?" She asked with a twitch of her tail and a sympathetic tilt of her head. I nodded shaking a bit clinging to Ross.  
"Dad I don't think thats the correct way to greet Rose after she comes home from school." Morgen stated his bangs almost going over his bright blue eyes.  
"I'll be okay." I coughed out roughly. The girl looked at me and then squealed when she saw my tail. I winced.  
"Sorrry I just get so excited when I see a tail." She said her own tail swinging from side to side like a majestic cat. Ross pulled Roses beanie off she didn't protest seeing as she was just strangled by her own step dad. His hand brushed my ears and I whimpered.  
"Sorry Rose I didn't mean to do that." Ross said putting my beanie down next to us. (I was curled up on his lap my head on his chest) I just shook my head sending him an 'it's okay' using our telepathy.  
Ross sighed with relief, "Thank god."  
"Nepeta is she okay?" Sollux asked without lisping once in that sentence.  
"I think so." The girl, Nepeta, replied.  
"STUFF LIKE THAT MAKES MY BLOOD FUCKIN' BOIL." Karkat says glaring menacingly, even with his size. I sat there and looked over Ross's shoulder.  
"He does this every time I come home." I croaked out my voice hoarse.  
"Why would he do thomthing liike that?" Sollux said letting his lisp come through.  
"Don't ask us man by the way who are you?" Ross asked looking at them. "And how did you find out where we live?" I just nodded not wanting to talk because my throat hurt to much.  
"II don't really know. I jutht felt liike II knew my way here." Sollux said totally forgetting about his lisp, while trying to calm himself down.  
"Ah so a stalker then?" Morgen stated sorta asking, but not really.  
"No iit wath liike thomthiing iin the back of my mind told me to come here." Sollux said making his psionic powers die down.  
"Oh I see so you're skitsofrantic?" Morgan and Ross asked at the same time.  
"IIt wath kiinda liike Rothe'th voice wath telliing me to come here." He looked slightly glass eyed for a moment, but then blinked it away. "But II guethh that maketh me crazy." He said tilting his head in defeat.  
"It could have been Rose calling for help." Ross said thoughtfully. I leaned my head against Ross's chest and fell asleep.  
"So I'm not crazy?" Sollux said controlling his lisps.  
"No you're not crazy she does that all the time, call for help I mean." Ross said shifting me in his arms.  
"Hang on I'm going to put her in her room." Ross said standing up and carrying me to her room.  
"SO WHY DID HE DO THAT?" Karkat questioned with an angry edge on his voice.  
"We think he just hates her because she's a half breed and not a troll." Morgan said.  
"SO SHE IS WHO SHE IS THAT IS NO REASON TO HATE SOMEONE." Karkat seemed to be getting even angrier as he spoke.  
"Calm down KK." Sollux said placing a hand between his horns, sending a blue energy through his head.  
"Thanks Sol." Karkat said not yelling at all. (Le GASP This is unheard of.)  
"So now what?" Ross asked coming down the stairs.  
"II don't know I think I'm gonna do thii2 for a waiil, cau2e he actually ii2 being quiet." Sollux said slipping in and out of his lisp.  
"Hm okay I guess, hey mom can they stay for a bit?" Ross asked walking to the kitchen a muffled 'sure' could be heard.  
"I'm good Sol." Karkat said very calm.  
"Oh I forgot I was doing it." Sol said removing his hand.  
"Wow never knew that worked with trolls I'll have to try with Rose even though she's not a troll she just gets so excited." Morgan said laughing.  
"I don't get excited I get angry." Karkat said calm and almost purring out his words.  
"I like you more when you're not yelling Karkitty!" Exclaimed Nepeta, going in for a hug. Karkat let her, but didn't hug back.  
A woman with long abnormal red hair came out of the kitchen though she was a troll she had red hair like candy.  
"Boys go and wake your sister it's time to eat, you children are also allowed to come and eat also if you would like." She said bruises showing all over her arms.  
Karkat grumbles angry words under his breath. Sollux goes over to her and states "II'm Sollux, thiith iith Karkat, and that iith Nepeta. What'th your name?"  
"Oh m-my name, well I'm Sophie Jenkins their mother and you are a very polite boy aren't you?" She asked him.  
"Ii wath raithed that way." Sollux says simply.  
"Ah a very good family then I hope, now come in and eat." She said ushering them into the kitchen for food, of which smelled great.  
"Well Ii don't have parents Ii have a lutheth and that themllth fantathtic what iith iit?" He says licking over his fangs.  
"Why it's just soup today the boys love it, Rose does too but she doesn't eat much..." She said.  
"Well it would be a thame for thomthiing that could thmell ath good as thith to go to wathet." He said being kind to the women even though you can see the anger sparking in his eyes as he looks at her bruises.  
"Come on go and sit down." She said a loud thump being heard from upstairs. "You might not want to be in the living room when Rose comes down."  
"Iif thhe needth iit Ii can help her calm down. It'th a power I have." He says smiling brightly.  
"I don't think so she's never happy after she wakes up." She said flinching as Rose came down the stairs her long red hair flowing out behind her as she ran her bruises darkened after only a few minutes of rest.  
"Are you okay?" Karkat asks the edge in his voice coming back slightly.  
"Hm? Oh yeah I just have to figure out an excuse for gymnastics tomorrrow." I said falling over in my socks.  
Karkat gives an audible growl in frustration.  
I get up and into into the kitchen and sit down my tail swishing and making a slight breeze, "Rose calm down!" Ross and Morgan said simultaneously, I just giggled slowing down my tail.  
Sollux walks over to you and starts to use a calming energy on you.  
I start to fall asleep in my chair Ross poked my ear and I hissed at him.  
"Ross you know not to do that to your sister!" Mother said ruffling his black hair.  
"Are your ears like horns?" Sollux asks removing his hand carefully not touching them.  
"A little." I said my ear twitching accidentally touching Sollux's hand. My face turning a very bright red.  
"Thory!" he exclaims pulling his hand back blushing slightly.  
"It's okay." I said my ears twitching again.  
"Okay time to eat all of you sit down and dig in." Sophie said dishing out the food.  
"Yay I'm starrving." Nepeta says bounding over to the seat next to me.  
"I am too!" Morgen said coming inside the kitchen. "I put dad in his room I told him that I'll bring up his food."  
"Sounds good." Sophie said my tail and ears twitching to get started.  
"Okay now you can eat." She sighed. I picked up my spoon and very neatly started to eat it was very different from my excitement. Done with my bowl, it was only half full where as everyone elses had been full to the brim with the soup. and put it in the sink rinsed it and then walked up stairs halfway up I screamed and ran back down only to slip fall and then get tackled by my step father.  
"Whereda ya zink you're goin halfbreed freak?" He slurred together slapping my face, I whimpered but he didn't stop he then proceeded to punch me Ross was trying to get the 200 pound man off of me, I started to cry my tears becoming red with the blood that was getting into my eyes.  
"STOP PLEASE!" I screamed trying very hard not to lash out at him with my claws. He grabbed my neck again making it hard to breath again, I gasped in pain my bruises having not yet healed.  
"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!" Ross asked panicking, I cried harder my vocal cords not working any more he was starting to feel my pain I could see it in his eyes. Morgan and my mother ran out of the kitchen after telling the others to stay there, Morgan and and Ross got him off of me and mother ran to me pulling my weak body to hers I was gasping for breath and asking for water franticly my neck needed water if I was going to heal it a bit, I can use the properties in water to heal people but I can never fully fix it I heal mother and myself all the time, Ross and morgan looked at each other and then sighed the water was going to have to wait I guess. They then dragged the man I call 'dad' upstairs mom had the phone in her hand and was calling '911' for me I guess I couldn't even move anymore I could still feel everything it just really hurt so much that I had curled in on myself when I could still move, it seemed like hours that I was lying there but I knew it was only minutes when there was a knock on the door and mother left me on the couch looking at me every second she got, she opened the door and the paramedics rushed inside and I coughed painfully blood coming out I whimpered mother rushed to my side and pulled me close to her.  
"Miss you need to let her go so we can take her with us." One man said pulling me free. most of them gasped when they saw the state I was in I was still crying but they just pulled me away and put me on the gurney.  
"Mommy!" I rasped out, she ran to me and held my hand the whole time. I didn't see what happened to Karkat, Sollux, and Nepeta I assume that they left after I did.

* * *

I had been in the hospital for two weeks, I went back to school and Nepeta was all over me I still had some bruises making me wince a bit.  
"Oh sorrry did that hurt?" She asked purring at the 'r'.  
"Only a bit. I'll be okay though." I said roughly, having not talked much in about two weeks.  
"ARE YOU OKAY?" Karkat asked pulling up beside you with concern in his eyes.  
"I was wondering the same thing." Sollux said carefully enunciating his word so he wouldn't lisp.  
"I'll be okay as long as I don't strrress myself out too much." I told them my 'r' becoming a purr.  
"I can help with that if you need it." Sollux said letting his hand light up with blue energy. Karkat grabbed his hand and placed it atop his head letting a low purr escape his lips as the energy pulsed through his mind.  
"I needed your energy." Karkat said leaning his head into the flow of calming energy purring.  
"It's been a pawful long time since I heard you purr Karkitty." Nepeta said with a look of happiness.  
"I'm not usually this calm." Karkat said. Sollux moved his hand slightly to make himself more comfortable, accidently bumping one of Karkat's horns sending a small pulse of energy through it.  
"Mmmmh. Don't do that again." Karkat said lite spots of blood forming on his lip where he had just bit it.  
"Thorry." Sollux said letting his lisps go.  
"Um okay I better get to Gymnastics before I'm late." I said.  
"You know if you need help you can just ask." Karkat said lifting Sollux's hand from his head.  
"I'll be okay for now, thanks for the thought though." I told them turning and getting out my leotard.  
"Damn I need to go change too." Karkat said unfolding the leotard from under his arm. It was a bright red and pulled his out soon after holding it up it looked like a bee suit. "Our Lusus said we had to do a gym activity and thiis was the last one open" He explained for the both of them.  
I giggled softly. "Interesting very interesting."  
"I wanna see Karkitty in a leotard!" Nepeta squealed "But I have normal gym." Nepeta said finishing her thought.  
"Maybe you could thwiitch iin." Sollux said to the sad eyed cat girl.  
"That would be a pawfict idea!" I said coughing slightly.  
"I'll go ask now!" Nep squealed turning on her heel and bolting towards the office.  
"I have an extrrra one if you want to use it!" I called pulling my green sparkly one out, mine was a red sparkly one, and holding it out.  
"It's purrrrfect!" She yelled sliding to a stop and bounding into the office. A few minutes later she bolted out of the door and slam hugged into us. "I'm in yourrr class now!" She said tail twitching in excitement.  
"Herrre use it and if you want you can have it were the same size anyway." I purred giving it to her.  
"Thanks." She said dragging you into the girl's locker room with her.  
"Might as well change too." Said Karkat still calm from the energy.  
"II really do want to wear thiith." Sollux said walking over to the boys locker room. They all came out at the same time. Nepeta and I got a few whistles because the tight leotards exaggerated what they had, Karkat looked very good in the leotard, he had toned muscles and the black waves that covered the suit executed them nicely, and Sollux indeed looked like he had picked a womans bee costume out of the halloween section.  
"Wow Sollux, um, I don't know how to say what I'm thinking." I told him.  
"Jutht say iit II won't get mad." He said in a calm tone.  
"Okay, you look like a really tall girl." I told him starting to laugh. "Like my brother." This time I burst out laughing I couldn't contain myself I coughed more and more I was not able to help it.  
"Fuck KK, You where riight." Sollux said blushing.  
"Told you that wasn't a unisex leotard." Karkat said stifling a laugh.  
"I think you look good." Said a un welcomed voice from behind us even though it was recognized. Eridan stood behind us in a metallic purple leotard, scarf, hipster glasses, and blue and black striped stockings.  
"Sollux I think I need some help calming down here." I gasped out between coughs and laughs and wheezing.  
"Thure, but after that we need to do thtretcheth." He said placing a hand on your head pulsing blue psionic energy into you.  
I calmed down instantly sighing with relief I took off my beanie and set it on the bleachers walking off to the platform my tail swishing behind me.  
Sollux gets down on the floor and bends like no man should be able to. Putting his feet behind his head, touching his toes to his forehead, turning clockwise all the way around a planted leg then again for the other, and finally pulling his legs up over his shoulders to touch the floor. Karkat does almost the same thing but a little less inhumanly flexibly. Nepeta does a few simple cat like stretches on the floor before pouncing on a non focusing Karkat.  
I did a few stretches and then went and sat by the teacher Mr. Michaelis.  
"MICHAELIS GET HER THE FUCK OFF ME!" Karkat yelled being bent in half on the floor.  
He walked over to us pick Nepeta up by her shoulders and set her next to Karkat. "Miss Leijon please refrain from attacking the other students." He said in a proper British voice.  
"So what are we going to do today?" I asked Mr. Michaelis.  
"Just a simple floor routine." He replies securing his hair with a hair tie, before doing the routine. It was only a few cartwheels, a hands stand and a somersault into a standing position.  
I did the same thing he did but backflipped instead of somersault. "That was fun!" I purred out falling over.  
Karkat did the routine with the determination and unbalance that a newby would have even though the routine came to him with ease. Sollux took to the routine with great ease doing a cartwheel, into a back flip, sliding into the handstand doing a double backflip and land with perfect formation. Nepeta did with graceful cat like poise doing nothing more or less. Eridan did the routine as though it was boring him to tears even though he did it giving off an aura of perfection.  
"What next?" I asked doing a handstand.  
"The others in the class have not yet finished." He says gesturing towards the humans struggling with the routine.  
"Can II do another tumbliing routiine?" Sollux asked bright eyed and genuinely excited.  
"It you wish to do so yes just don't distract the others." Mr. Michaelis said simply.  
"Thweet!" Sollux exclaimed Doing handstands, back flips, quarter tunes and half turns in the air before doing a double back flip landing on the floor without as much as a hop.  
"Hey Sollux can you do this?" I asked him doing the same kind of thing just adding in some of my dance stuff.  
"II took danthe clatheth with Kanaya. So yeth II can." He says coping your moves one for one.  
"I DIDN"T KNOW YOU DID THAT." Karkat said look Sollux over like he was slightly hurt.  
"II diidn't thee iit ath iimportant tho II diidn't tell you." Sollux said with an encouraging smile.  
"OH I JUST THOUGHT YOU WOULD HAVE TOLD YOUR FUCKIN BEST FRIEND SOMETHING LIKE THAT. I KNOW I WOULD TOLD YOU THAT SHIT." Karkat says, huffy and angry again. Sollux sigh walks over and put a blue psionic energy filled hand on his head.  
"STOP TOUCHING ME...F-fuckass." Karkat says being calmed in mid sentence.  
I giggled at Karkat, "Oh kat you are so funny." I said putting a nickname in there.  
"I am not a fuckin girl don't call me Kat." He says calm even though he's angry and you can tell.  
"Fine..." I said stubbornly.  
"Thank you fuckass." He says practically purring with happiness.  
"Are you calm yet KK?" Sollux ask bending over the short troll to look him in the eyes.  
"Yeah thanks honey fuck." He says smirking wryly.  
"Yeah, very nice." I said, kicking my foot out by Karkat's face.  
He grabs it fast before it hits him sending a death glare your direction. "And that was nice?" He says keeping your foot of the ground.  
I then jump on him sending him to the ground taking Nepeta and Sollux with us too. "I was testing your reflexes." I said sitting on him.  
"Warn a guy next time." Karkat says rolling over sliding you onto the floor.  
"Hmm, nope!" I said going to sit down and accidentally sitting on Sollux.  
"Oh sorrry Sollux I didn't see you sitting therre!" I said getting up off him and sitting next to him blushing hard my tail swaying faster, I then put my beanie on before they saw my ears twitch more and more.  
"It'th fiine Nep plopth on me all the tiime." He smirks at your embarrassment.  
"Yep just like this." Nepeta jumps up flys over Sollux's head and lands in his lap in a little purring ball.  
"Cut your lovey dovey cuddling shit people are staring." Karkat says still surprisingly calm. You look over and sure enough the people who have finished as looking at you like you're all insane.  
"S-stop!" I yelled at them blushing harder and pulling my beanie down farther. Some look at you like it's worse, but most just wave it off like it was nothing.  
"Calm down Rothe lotth of people are liike that you jutht have to get uth to iit." Sollux said looking sympathetically at you.  
"Don't empathise with me I was treated like a baby that couldn't do anything at the hospital." I told them anger flaring up in my red eyes like fire.  
"II'm jutht thayiing that people iin thiith world look down upon people who are diiferent." Sollux said in a soothing tone that flowed like velvet.  
"I know, how else would I have gotten these bruises?" I asked him calming down enough to sit.  
"WE SHOULD CHANGE THE SUBJECT." Karkat said the edge of anger returning to his voice cutting the air sharply.  
"O-okay I guess." I said getting up doing some cartwheels but falling over and ripping off my beanie so I had better balance doing them perfectly this time.  
"Ahh nothing like gymnastics to relieve my frustration." I said a tear forming in my eyes. Nepeta hops off of Sollux's lap and bounds over to you picking up your beanie wail skidding to a stop.  
"It's gonna be okay if you need to you can come overr and see any of us." She says with a pang of sadness in her noramly cheery voice. The group on the floor nods in agreement.  
"Yeah II would actually liike that." Said Sollux the most excited he's been all day.  
"CRAB DAD WANT'S TO MEET MY NEW FRIENDS." Karkat says annoyed mentioning his lusus.  
"If you relly wwant you can evven come ovver to my hivve." Eridan adds smirking and raising an eyebrow.  
"Um... I would love to come over but I can't go anywhere without Ross and he doesn't like going places." I said looking down at my feet and tears forming on my face I sit down and start rubbing fiercely trying to stop crying. Sollux get's up quickly hugging you with a faint glow of blue all over his body. "Just absorb my energy." He says into your neck yellowing tears brimming his eyes. I sniffled and shuddered falling asleep in his arms. Sollux picks you up and starts to leave the class when Mr. Michaelis calls out. "You can't just leave my class you need proper reasoning."  
"She passed out." Sollux says the faint blue glow diminishing.  
"Take her to the office." Mr. Michaelis says slightly annoyed. The group tries to get up and follow you, but Michaelis adds. "You three stay here."  
I shudder again in his arms and snuggle closer to his warmth smiling slightly. Sollux turns on his heels to stop you from seeing him cry.  
I wake up suddenly freaking out. "What happened!?" I yelled jumping out of his arms and looking at his face.  
"I absorbed your energy and you fell asleep while I felt your pain." He started to heave from the tears coming from his eyes.  
"Sol you okay?" Eridan asks looking concerned.  
"Let it go Ed." He says breathing in and out slowly trying to calm himself down. When it didn't work he collapsed onto the ground crying yellowing covering his hands.  
"Sollux!" I yelled sitting next to him in a panic. "I'm sorry, so very very sorry!" I started to cry again. "I really am."  
"It's not *Huff* your *huff huff* fault." He says just crying. (I don't even care I'm doing EriSol) Eridan calmly walks over to Sol, lifts his chin and plants a hard kiss on his lips.  
I look away blushing and wiping away tears from my eyes.  
"GOG DAMN IT, QUIT YOUR SHIT!" Karkat actually yells. Eridan breaks away and glares.  
"Your just mad you don't have a kismises as good as mine." He says smiling brightly.  
"OH SHUT UP GAM IS GREAT!" He says protective and angry over his Kismises.  
I giggled a bit still wiping off the tears I said. "You guys always cheerr me up." Out of nowhere John burst the door open, riding on a gust of wind and yells "STOP THIS HOMOSEXUALITY!" He is wearing a blue hoodie that trails after him and has a blue wind sign in the middle, a part of slightly darker blue pair pants, and a pair of blue shoes with bright yellow soles. Together this outfit looks like PJ's. I look up at him and start to whimper getting scared of the man riding on wind.  
"Who are you!?" I scream getting up tears forming once again in my eyes. John floats down to the ground with a sorry look on his face.  
"I didn't mean to scare you." He says looking very sorry about scaring you. "I'm John by the way." He puts out his hand for you to shake, starring upon you with almost glowing blue eyes. I hesitantly shake his hand mindful that I'm still in my leotard. "It's okay." I said.  
"I didn't mean to scare you. I just thought it would be funny to yell at them instead of them yelling at me." He says in a voice that should belong to a boy.  
"Oh I get it now... I can't seem to read your mind, for an odd reason, you might have a mind block." I told him touching his forehead.  
"Oh that's because I'm in god tier." He says smiling brightly.  
"JOHN QUIT FREAKIN OUT THE NORMAL PEOPLE!" Karkat yells turning towards that crowd of scared humans and saying. " I'M SORRY FOR MY FRIEND THEY DON'T HAVE ANY NORMAL SOCIAL GRACES." Karkat sighs shaking his head angrily.  
"Ohhh okay I get it!" I said pouncing upon Sollux in excitement. "I can read your mind Sollux!"  
"That's pretty cool what am I thinking about?" He says quizzingly.  
"How you don't really like being called Sol and... other things..." I said blushing at the last part.  
"Hee hee I thee you can." He smiles a cheshire grin showing off his double sets of fangs.  
"Of course I can silly!" I said excited again, "Oh I need to change!" I said hearing the bell for getting dressed for the next class, I started running, tripping over my own feet Sollux catching me before I hit the ground.  
"Bee more careful." Sollux said putting emphasis on the "Bee" to tell you he was talking about the bug.  
"I'll try to be more careful." I told him blushing harder.  
"NOW WE ALL NEED TO FUCKIN CHANGE." Karkat says snapping the shoulder of Sollux's leotard. He sets you down nicely on you feet.  
"Alright KK I'm coming." He does a spin and then walks off to the changing room.  
I stand there blushing and then quickly walk to the changing rooms muttering some things to myself. Nepeta bounds after you thanking you again for the leotard.  
"It's no problem Nep." I say forcing a smile that looks completely natural for someone who was in a lot of pain at that very moment.  
"I just had to thank you for Eq. He hates going shopping with me." She says smiling brighter at the mention of her Morial.  
"Whose Eq?" I asked her changing out of the leotard and into my usual Red plaid skirt red skin tight shirt leather jacket my leggings and thigh high leather boots.  
"Equius is my meowrail." She says pulling on her gray skinnies, black t, green trench coat, blue shoe, and blue cat beanie.  
"Well okay then." I said putting my ankle length hair into a tight bun that mostly covered my cat ears the tips still showing.  
"Where dating. Sorry I didn't know you know about morails." She says smiling as you walk through the doors to see a medium height troll with smashed sunglasses, puffed out hair with a horn tip barely showing, a crooked smile showing a chipped tooth, a tank top, black shorts tights and black shoes. "EQ!" Nepeta squeals jumping into him arms.  
"Nepeta." He says in a low voice as rough as sandpaper.  
"This is Equius." Nepeta says climbing around him to sit on his shoulders.  
"Hello Equius it's very nice to meet you." I said looking at him with my bright red eyes holding out my very pale yet bruised hand.  
"It's nice to meet you too, but I can not shake hands I'll hurt you." He says with a serious look on his face.  
" Eq is STRONG!" Nepeta says pulling up her coat sleeves to show the small but toned muscles on her arms. I gasped as Ross turned the corner. "ROSS!" I screamed turning on my highish heal (again I will mention Rose is 4ft tall and Ross HER TWIN is 6ft tall) I jumped on him my red hair pale skin and red eyes popping against his black hair gray skin and red eyes.  
"Who is this?" Equius asks looking up at Nep and then over to you.  
"That's Ross, Roses twin brother." Nepeta explains smoothing Equius's hair before he changes it back to the way it was before.  
"I don't like your hair poofy it's not you." Nepeta says standing on Equius's shoulders, putting her hands around his face, and bends over him to look him in his eyes. I sit on Ross's shoulders as he walks over to Equius holding his hand out. "Oh he says 'Hi my name is Ross, sorry if my sister was bothering you.'..." I said getting quieter every word that came out of my mouth.  
"I think Rose is pawfect!" Nepeta exclaims jumping from Equius's shoulders to walk over to you.  
"Nepeta that was dangerous and wrong and you know full and well and well not to do it." Equius says in a scolding tone wail Neps tail goes flat.  
"She'll be fine, I know it she's like me in a way." I say purring as Ross scratched behind my cat ears.  
"That feels sooo nice!" I said purring as he scratched and I started to fall asleep.  
"II thiink theth had enough thleep for one thhcool day." Sollux says pulling his honey yellow jacket, over his skin tight Gemini shirt, over black jeans with red accents on one side and blue on the other, one white shoe and one black shoe, and a pair of backwards 3D glasses.  
"She never gets enough sleep anyways and it's only when she's really comfortable with the people around her." Ross said a confused look on his face. "Wait, she fell asleep?"  
"Yeah. Thhe fell athleep when II uthed my energy to calm her down iin gymnathticth class." Sollux says looking strangely at Ross.  
"SHOULDN'T WE, I DON'T KNOW GET TO CLASS?" Karkat asks angrily fixing his combat boots, Over the red and black legged jeans, red cancer shirt, Black studded vest, and black and red knit beanie.  
"Shoosh. Karkitty Rose is asleep." Nepeta says quietly into Karkat's ear. He blushes the edge falling from his voice. "Sorry."  
I crack my eyes. "I have to get to class Rrross." I purr him still scratching my ear, he sets me down and I slowly start walking to lunch.  
"You don't have to worry iit'th lunch now." Sollux says taking his lunch bag out of his back pack.  
"OH YEAH." Karkat says returning to his normal self. "I NEED TO GO AND GET THAT." He finishes before running off towards his locker.  
"Equius has mine! What's it this time Eq?" Nepeta asks with a playful tail twitch.  
"Tuna Fish like most days." He says retrieving a diamond shaped sandwich and fish crackers out of his shoulder bag. Karkat returns with a small lunch bag with a hand flipping you off painted on it.  
Rose returns with a lunch bag with roses and vines on it.  
"Wwe should find a table Sol." Eridan says wrapping his arms around Sol's neck.  
"Why don't we thiit by every one elthe." Sol say vering Eridan towards the large round table of other trolls.  
"Cause I wwant to talk." Eridan says with a huff.  
"You're not breaking up with me are you?" Sollux says completely serious without a trace of a lisp in his voice.  
"No!" Eridan says in utter shock at the notion.  
"Then we're sitting with everyone else." Sollux says using psionic energy to force Eridan to move in the direction Sol wants him to.  
"Nyen!" Eridan says in response even though there is a smile on his face. You sit down and there are various other who everyone seems to know except you. You pick out John, but that is all who you know except for the people you are with.  
"umm..Hi." Says a very small troll with horns like a bull.  
"Hi!" I say, excited after my short naps, I go to sit on Sollux's lap. "Hi!" I say again and I curl up on his lap.  
"Excuse me wwe wwhere about ta talk." Eridan says with edge on his voice.  
"IIt'th okay Ed." Sollux says reaching up to rub a fin that was hidden behind black hair. I take this moment to actually look Eridan. He is slightly taller that Sollux, he has deep purple eye hidden behind thick black framed glasses, an aquarius sign long sleeved t-shirt, blue and black striped pants, blue and purple shoes, a blue and black striped scarf, a long purple cape, fair skin, and medium length black hair artfully spiked back with one purple streak down the middle.  
"Oh I-I'm sorry, It's just Sollux's thoughts were kind of sad and I thought I'd cheer him up." I said frowning a bit. "Sorry I'll go now I guess." I said wiping away the tears that had started to come out of my eyes and getting up.  
"Don't leave Ed'th jutht beiing canky becauthe I made friiendth and he diidn't. Apology now Ed." Sol says reaching up and petting your head.  
"Fin Fin. I'm vvery sorry I didn't mean to startle you." He says with a slightly agitated tone in his voice.  
"You don't mean that." I said sniffling a bit reading his mind and knowing from his voice. Ross walked over and put his hand on my head. "You making my sister cry?" He asked warning in both his voice and his red eyes.  
"I was just tryin to talk to Sol and she interrupted and I got a little angry I didn't mean to make her cry." Eridan says looking scared and truly sorry. "I'm sorry I didn't mean ta make ya cry." He says and he actually means it this time.  
I just nod trying to compose myself in front of Sollux I could see is worried look and the thoughts that went with it. "I-I'll l-leave you two alone now." I said sniffling again.  
"Jutht come back iin a few miinuetth." Sol says Taking your hand for a minute to assure you that me means it.  
I nodded again and left them alone but making sure I could hear what they were saying, I started to eat slowly.(Argh hungry now!) (Only two hours till lunch.) (I know! _)  
"Sol lately you havve been avvoidin me and I wwas wwonderin wwhat's wwrong?" Eridan very sadly.  
(He's being very sure of himself he's not lisping) "Eridan I haven't been avoiding you. I've been busy this move really stressed me out and I needed some time to pull myself together." He says strong but sad.  
"You could havve told me. I wwould have helped you." Eridan says the love side in Kiesmes coming through.  
I almost spit my soda at the fact that Sollux had moved but I composed myself quickly thinking that they would notice if I did that, instead I sat there sadly wondering why he'd had to move.  
"Rose?" I seemed to have been asked a question by Ross and I missed it.  
"Hm?" I asked him cocking my head a bit and swishing my tail ears twitching as I continued to listen to Sollux and Eridan.  
"I asked, how your day has been so far?" He repeated for me.  
"Oh it's been great." I told him my mind wandering back and forth between Ross and Sollux.  
"Well as long as you're doing okay." He said getting up touching my cat ears and I squeaked blushing hard.  
"Oh sorry Rose." He said smiling that weird little smirk that he has making shivers run down my spine. I tuned back fully to Sollux's and Eridan's conversation, thank gog I didn't miss anything major.  
"I just miss home Eridan. I want my hive, my lusus, the crisp Alterian air, and I want to be able to get into my recuperacoon and just sleep. I can't do that here the voice they scream here and not to mention there is no sopor slime here." Sollux breaks down and just starts to cry the yellow tears slipping through his finger on to the table with small splats.  
"Sol this has been hard for me too. I miss the constant nikkering of my lusus, the last traces of my ancestor were left behind, the smell of the sea, the clean water filling my gills, and I even miss yelling at you to get your ass off the computer." Eridan says all trace of his lisp gone as streaks of purple trace down his face to be absorbed into the scarf.  
"I just don't want to deal with this any more Ed, I want to go home." Sollux says pulling up his head to lean it into Eridan's neck and he just cries. After a few minutes he turns his head up kisses Ed and falls asleep.  
I slowly start to tear up and then start silently crying when all of a sudden pain shoots through my head like a giant fire that had too much wood, I screamed my ears drooped and my tail stopped swishing and just hung there limp and I held my head in my hands.  
"Rose?" Ross came over to me and touched my shoulder pain starting to come from there too, now everyone was staring and teachers were coming over to me, Ross winced (He had a high pain tolerance) he picked me up as I whimpered pain shooting through my whole body I screamed every once in awhile from large pains.  
"Make it stop!" I screamed a bit too loud.  
"What happened?" Sol asks still drowsy from sleep. "II don't hear the viioceth!" Sol adds completely shaking all sleep from his body.  
"Rose, you didn't!" Ross said putting the pieces together. "I didn't mean too!" I screamed trying to get louder than all of the different voices in my head. "It just happened!"  
"Rose you don't have to scream." Ross said taking me somewhere I couldn't see much anymore it was all blurring together now I was just dead weight, a burden, for my brother I didn't want to be there any more. I then heard people talking again, it hurt my head.  
"Don't liithten to them!" Sol screams running over to you. "There all fake every thiingal one of them iith fake." He screams on holding your face in hands. He taps his head to yours and all the extra voices go away and he has a small pained look on his face for a moment but then if melds into a happy face. "Thank you for giiviing them back." He says quieter now to accompany for the loss of all the voices.  
"No! I don't like it when you're in pain!" I screamed rising my hand a bit but having it fall back down going completely limp in Ross's arms. "no, just please..." I said even quieter now that all of my energy was spent on trying to control all the thoughts.  
"Let me keep them my head iith empty wiithout them." Sol says looking at you sweetly for caring about him.  
"no..." I said trying to sound stern and sincere about it but having it fail me for being so tired. I motioned with my head for him to come closer to me.  
"Only iif you promiith not to take them away." He says standing his ground.  
"i promise..." I said trying again to sound sincere and failing again.  
"All riight." He says reluctantly walking over to you.  
I leaned over and whispered to him what I had been holding in for a long time. "i pity you..." My voice failing me again making it really quiet but not too much that he didn't understand me.  
"I pity you too." He says kissing you lightly on the cheek.  
I blushed and Ross dumped me into Sollux's arms scaring me somewhat and then I passed out in Sollux's arms for the second time that day. Sol pulls up to a comfortable place in his arms and sits down stroking your hair lovingly.  
"The worse thing was that was the truth." Sol says looking at Eridan again. He gives a confused look and tilt of the head.  
"About the voices when they weren't there it felt like I had an empty place where part of my world had been taken from me." He voice is less sad but longing.  
I sat there and shivered in Sollux's arms trying to get closer to him and away from the cold that I felt all over my body. Pain racked through my body and I squeaked shifting in his arms and then whimpering quietly hoping that it wouldn't happen again but it did happen more times and I started to whimper louder the pain becoming worse the farther I got from Sollux. He pulls you in close holding you tight.  
"Thank you for showing me this is a gift and not a curse." He says into your neck quitely.  
I nodded slightly and tried to snuggle closer to him hoping the pains will leave soon and not later.


	2. I Hate this note

**So Grell and I have been busy and all that shit but we promise to put up the next chapter soon and just so you know we will be doing different points of views each time at the same place where we left off we are dreadfully sorry you have to wait so long but we hope you can forgive us.**

**~ Rose and Grell**


End file.
